heureuse tempête
by Karasu999
Summary: Pff je déteste ce titre, mais j'ai tellment peu d'inspiration pour ce genre de trucs...enfin, voilà un couple bien trop rare à mon goùt. oneshot yaoi. lime.


**_Auteuse_** : Karasu999

**_Titre : _**Heureuse tempête

**_Warning :_** Yaoi, lime

**_Disclaimer :_** Pfff, je pense que je ne vous apprend rien si je vous dis que les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, hein ? Alors pourquoi je dois subir la torture de l'annoncer à chaque début de fic ? C'est ignoble !

**_Note : _**paroles en italique, ce biiiip de foutant toujours en l'air ma mise en page !

…

Nous sommes au Sud du pays du vent. La tempête fait rage. De gigantesques éclairs zèbrent le ciel, les coups de tonnerre sont assourdissants et il pleut (excusez-moi l'expression) comme une vache qui pisse. Enfin bref, la routine pour le pays du vent.

Mais zoomons un peu sur la montagne là-bas, voulez-vous ? A l'entrée d'une petite grotte, on peut voir deux types avec des looks pas banals. Le premier portait une combinaison et un bonnet noirs, de sorte qu'on ne vît que son visage, déjà pas mal dissimulé par une bonne couche de maquillage. Il portait sur son dos trois rouleaux d'invocation dont l'utilité est un mystère qui nous intéressera bien peu dans cette fic.

Le second portait un short noir et un manteau dont la capuche était squattée par un petit chien blanc. Ses joues (celles du garçons hein, pas celles du chien !) étaient ornées de tatouages typiques du clan Inuzuka.

(Bon, franchement si là vous les avez pas encore reconnus c'est que vous vous êtes gourés de catégorie, Digimon, c'est 67e place, à la première colonne, hein !)

Eh oui, vous l'avez tous deviné, il s'agissait évidemment des grands, des incroyables, des magnifiques, j'ai nommé : Sabakuno Kankurô et Inuzuka Kiba !

Depuis l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna, il n'était pas rare de voir des ninjas des deux villages partir ensembles en mission.

Ce duo était par ailleurs très satisfaisant, quoi que n'étant pas très discret, peu recommandable lors des missions d'espionnage…

Mais les deux coéquipiers furent surpris par la tempête en rentrant de mission (qui n'a d'importance dans cette fic que le fait qu'ils soient ensembles). Ils trouvèrent pas chance une grotte sur leur chemin.

'_Raaaaaaaa et merde ! Elle va s'arrêter quand cette p de pluie ?'_

'_Calme-toi Kiba, ça sert à rien de s'énerver'_, soupira Kankurô qui était habitué au climat de ce pays pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il y habitait.

'_On est encore loin de Suna ?'_

'_Un peu, ouay, va pas t'imaginer qu'on pourra renter dans la nuit. J'crois qu'on est bon pour pioncer ici.'_

Kiba se laissa tomber par terre en face de son ami, laissant Akamaru sortir de sa capuche.

_POV Kiba_

Pfff dormir dans une grotte en pleine montagne, et trempés jusqu'aux os, c'est un coup à choper la crève ça… enfin, faut voir les choses du bon côté, Kankurô est avec moi, j'aurai tout aussi bien pu me retrouver avec cette tarée d'Ino ou cet abruti de Naruto… Kankurô lui au moins il est sympa et on s'entend super b…tiens ? Il va où ? Ah, il prend son sac…et il est en train d'enlever son bonnet ? Wow, c'est dingue ça, depuis le temps que j'le connais je ne l'ai jamais vu sans et là il est même en train d'enlever son maquillage ! Eh, si ça se trouve je serai le premier homme à découvrir le visage de Kankurô au naturel, dommage, j'ai pas pensé à l'appareil photo…enfin, là c'est un peu con, mais je le voit même pas, il me tourne le dos…mais…mais… qu'est-ce qu'il FOUT ?

'_Heuuu… j'peux savoir c'que tu fabriques là ?'_

'_Baaah… mes fringues sont complètement trempées, j'peux quand même pas dormir là-dedans !'_

'Oh…' 

C'est bon, fausse alerte, j'ai cru un moment qu'il voulait essayer de m'allumer, eheheh, n'importe quoi, j'me fais vraiment des films moi ! Juste au moment où j'allais dire du bien de lui…mais lui, ça a l'air de rien lui faire de se balader en boxer devant moi…enfin, en même temps, rester avec des fringues mouillées, c'est très malsain, il a eu tout à fait raison…punaise, c'est moi qui délire ou je commence à rougir… ? Ah, il se retourne enf…

'Grmfz…' 

'…_Hein ?'_

‚_Heuuu… nan rien, oublie…'_

AAAAARRRGGHH ! Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il reste toujours sous 10 kilos de fringues ! Il se ferai violer à tout les coin de rue sinon ! Il a un corps de rêve et une peau si pâle…j'pourrai voir le mur à travers lui si j'me concentrai un peu, j'en suis sûr… mais pourquoi vouloir regarder à travers quand on a un truc comme ça sous les yeux ? Et pour couronner le tout ces cheveux en bataille mouillés à cause de la pluie qui a traversé son bonnet dégoulinent sur ses épaules et son torse… ça me donne envie de…

'Raaaa j'ai la dalle…' 

…Bien, je vous présente Kankurô, le casseur d'ambiance… s'il savait à quoi j'était en train de penser…je savais même pas qu'un type comme moi pouvais trouver un MEC aussi beau et aussi sexy… hummm essaye de penser à autre chose, Kiba, pense à autre chose… !

_fin POV Kiba_

Kankurô sortit un brugnon de la réserve de nourriture et mordit dedans. Immanquablement, -c'est toujours comme ça avec les brugnons- le jus du fruit coula légèrement sur son menton. Il leva la main pour l'essuyer…

_POV Kankurô_

Et merde ! C'est pour ça que je déteste bouffer ce genre de trucs ! Hey, mais…qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça lui ? EH MAIS…qu'est-ce qu'il FOUT ?

_fin POV Kankurô_

Kiba venait de se rapprocher rapidement de Kankurô et lui retint la main. Puis il approcha es lèvres de celles de Kankurô, buvant avec gourmandise les gouttes qui y tombaient. Kankurô eu un mouvement de recul assez brusque, plus instinctif que réfléchit, n'ayant pas encore assimilé la réaction de Kiba…

'NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?' 

Kiba s'arrêta net, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

'Dé…désolé…' 

Il se mit à rougir violemment, tandis qu'un long silence s 'installait entre eux, uniquement brisé par le bruit de la tempête et Akamaru qui couinait de temps à autre, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tout à coup, Kankurô réprima un frisson, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kiba. C'est vrai, c'était bien beau de retirer ses fringues trempées par la pluie, mais en sous-vêtement dans une grotte en pleine montagne avec un froid pareil, c'était pas génial non plus. Kiba pouvait voir la chair de poule sur les bras de son ami, confirmant ses pensées. Il soupira, retira à son tour ses vêtements et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kankurô. Celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, mais ne repoussa pas Kiba quand celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras pour le réchauffer… tout en profitant de la situation en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Kankurô.

Kiba passa ses mains le long des bras du marionnettiste, puis souris légèrement lorsqu'il le senti se décontracter en poussant un léger soupir de bien-être. Il entreprit alors de l'embrasser dans le cou, ainsi que le lobe de l'oreille en passant par la nuque, tout en rabaissant ses mains vers les hanches de son ami (amant ?), lequel poussa un gémissement de plaisir en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Soudainement, Kiba attrapa Kankurô par les épaules et le retourna en face de lui. Puis, sans plus aucune hésitation, déposa ses lèvres sur celles du marionnettiste. Celui-ci les entrouvrit rapidement, permettant l'accès à la langue de son fauve. Ce fut un baiser long et passionné, sûrement le premier d'une longue liste… ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Kiba attrapa les poignets de Kankurô et le plaqua contre la parois de la grotte. Dehors, la pluie continuait à tomber, mais ils s'en foutaient à présent, ils n'avaient plus du tout froid. Kiba s'approcha de l'oreille de Kankurô et lui souffla tendrement…

'Je t'aime…' 

Kankurô lui sourit, et lui donna sa réponse en scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres ensembles.

La suite de cette nuit ne vous regarde pas. En attendant qu'ils aient finis, vous pouvez toujours regarder ce magnifique documentaire sur la sexualité des oursins en haute mer ou encore écouter quelques épisodes du Donjon de Naheulbeuk (un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne). Enfin bref, je m'égare moi…

En fin d'après-midi, Temari, qui glandouillait joyeusement dans la maison du trio du désert, aperçu par la fenêtre son petit frère Kankurô en compagnie de son coéquipier Kiba.

'Eh bah vous en aurez mis du temps à revenir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu aussi longt… mais… Kankurô ! Tu as un suçon dans le cou !'

C'est ce moment que choisit le dernier membre de la famille (encore en vie) pour se pointer, en profitant au passage pour observer la nuque de son frère, qui leur lançait un sourire gêné.

'Ah, désolé Temari, mais il en a plus d'un ! Et des beaux en plus ! L'œuvre de qui ?' 

Kiba attrapa Kankurô par la hanche.

'_Eheh, vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains ! Il est vraiment trop doué pour que je le laisse filer !'_

Suite à cette annonce, il tira son amant (qui venait de passer au rouge vif) par le bras, l'entraînant dans la chambre de ce dernier, plantant derrière lui une Temari abasourdie et un Gaara hilare.

…

Bon, voilà voilà, j'avoue que je me suis pas trop foulée pour ce one-shot, mais bon, comprenez, j'ai eu cette idée vers 4h du matin en bouffant un brugnon dans ma chambre… j'étais crevée mais je pouvais pas enlever cette connerie de ma tête…

Vous pouvez néanmoins me laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit, histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…


End file.
